It is known to provide a closure such as a decklid for a vehicle to open and close a rear compartment or trunk of the vehicle. Typically, the decklid is attached to the vehicle body with at least one, preferably a pair of, laterally spaced hinges. Generally, decklid hinge systems include a hinge strap coupled to the hinge and the decklid allowing motion of the decklid from a fully open position to a fully closed position. Springs or gas struts are often used to provide an opening force for the decklid that also assists in holding the decklid open and not allowing the decklid to unexpectedly close which may cause injury. To prevent unexpected closure, the springs or gas struts are selected to have a hold-open force in excess of that needed to assist in raising the decklid toward the open position. However, this design choice results in the use of larger springs and gas struts that occupy more physical space and are more expensive than using springs or gas struts merely to assist in raising the decklid.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a decklid hold-open assist feature for a vehicle. Also, it is desirable to provide a hold-open assist feature that reduces the hold-open force required to be provided by the springs or gas struts. Additionally, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.